The Frozen friends
by rebeccasportelli27
Summary: Georgia e Caithlin: due amiche fuori dal comune. Non voglio dire che le due abbiano qualche problema di salute o siano le classiche "emarginate" della scuola. Loro due sono più che altro...uniche. Nessun'altra coppia di amiche avrebbe potuto egualiare loro due. Si dicevano sempre tutto: che fosse un'argomento felice o triste. Insomma...erano come sorelle. Peccato che Georgia stesse


PROLOGO

Dai, corri! Ce la puoi fare... salta! che sta succedendo!? Sotto i miei piedi c'è una montagna di lava!! Forza, non cadere ti pre-go! chi …. Cosa sta succedendo? Provo a parlare Mmmmmh … che cavolo succede!? Chi mi sta parlando? Ti prego, devi farcela. Senza di te non so che fare! guardo nuovamente nel dirupo. La lava ha cambiato colore, ora è di un azzurro abbastanza chiaro, tipo ghiaccio sciolto. Strano.Hey, Caithlin. Svegliati, dai. Il suolo sotto i miei piedi si sgretola velocemente. Non so cosa sia quella strana sostanza, ma di sicuro non voglio provare a scoprirlo. Aiuto! Ti prego salvami! Non voglio cadere! inciampo su una roccia, pronta ad affrontare il mio destino … ma una mano mi afferra e mi tira su. Da come è ridotta non mi sembra una mano da ragazza. Appena tocco terra guardo in avanti, pronta a ringraziare il mio salvatore. Peccato che non ci sia nessuno, stiamo scherzando?! Sei contenta di essere viva, vero? chi sta parlando? Forse è la persona che mi ha strappata alla morte Bene, ti ho salvata per avere il gusto dell' omicidio. Ah, ah, ah, ah. una marea di coltelli affilati punta su di me Caithlin, non vorrai mica dormire a casa mia, vero? sto impazzendo!

Mi alzo di scatto. Sono su un divano, di fronte ad una Tv che trasmette i titoli di coda di un film. Mi guardo attorno, smarrita. Dove sono?

Ben svegliata. Spero che ti sia addormentata alla fine del film due occhi marroni e brillanti coperti da un paio di occhiali neri mi scrutano: Georgia. Ora ricordo, sono a casa sua e stavamo guardando … ehm … come si chiama? Ah, Frozen ecco.Scusami, Georgia. Sai che detesto Frozen. È inutile guardare delle persone che non esistono nella realtà, fare azioni eroiche. Pensaci, sei un'adolescente! la sua espressione si fa triste, temo di averla ferita … e non vorrei mai farlo. Scusami, è solo che a me non piace. Okay? a volte mi preoccupo un po' troppo per le persone, so che dovrei farle capire che è sbagliato vedere i cartoni animati da adolescenti ma … non è così male, e le voglio troppo bene per ferirla. So che con lei ho sbagliato parecchie volte in vita mia, ma quei tempi sono finiti e voglio renderla felice, come fa lei con me. Anche quando sono triste, lei fa di tutto per strapparmi una risata e, mi dispiace dirlo, le riesce sempre.

Mi sorride, assottigliando i suoi occhi luccicanti Okay, comunque perche mi dicevi che ' non volevi cadere'? guarda che non potrai mai cadere dal mio divano. È come i rotoloni regina, non finisce mai. scoppiamo entrambe in una sonora risata. Ecco perché la adoro.

Nulla di importante, ho fatto solo un incubo. Era un tantino strano. Stavo correndo lungo un dirupo che conteneva della lava e qualcuno mi diceva di correre e che non poteva farcela senza di me. Subito dopo la lava è diventata azzurra e sono caduta ma qualcuno mi ha salvata per poi tentare di accoltellarmi sono senza fiato per quanto ho parlato.

Alza un sopracciglio Certe volte mi stupisci, dico sul serio. Quindi dovrei essere io la svitata? le sorrido. Non so perché ma ha ragione.

Allora, ti è piaciuto il film? Ops, che le dico adesso? Ehm .. io … sono in trappola. La guardo Lascia stare, ho capito. Frozen non ti piace perché lo ritieni stupido. Peccato, Elsa si offenderà molto riesco a stento a trattenere una risata. Elsa dovrebbe parlare con Georgia? Come, via SMS? Che vuoi dire? Puoi parlare con Elsa? si copre subito la bocca con le mani Forse questo non avrei dovuto dirlo. Dimenticalo subito! Con lei non finisco mai di stupirmi. È meglio se cambiamo argomento. Che cosa facciamo? Mi sto annoiando a morte si rilega i capelli che le si posavano sulle spalle e saltella felice Abbiamo chiamato tuo padre e puoi restare a dormire da noi, ha appena portato il tuo pigiama, lo spazzolino e tutto l'occorrente wow, non riesco a trattenere la felicità! Controllo l'ora, ne mancano ancora due alle dieci. Georgia prende il telecomando e mi guarda Che ne dici se spegniamo questa macchina della disperazione e parliamo un po'? mi sembra un'idea ragionevole. D'altronde vorrei sapere molto su di lei, di solito tende a chiudersi in se stessa. Perché Frozen ti piace così tanto? d'un tratto il suo sguardo si incupisce e assume un'aria imbarazzata Beh … da quando ho visto il film la prima volta, ho subito adorato quei personaggi. Non so … mi sembravano così significativi. Insomma, le loro azioni mi colpivano molto e da allora ho guardato quel film un sacco di volte, imparando molto sulla vita

La voce della signora Halfweighs echeggia nella stanza Ragazze, è pronta la cena! non riesco a non urlare Evviva! Sto morendo di fame prendiamo posto a tavola, io tra Georgia e le sue due sorelle e, dalla parte opposta, sua madre, suo padre e i suoi due fratelli. Che famiglia numerosa! Ci viene servito un piatto di pasta con sugo di pomodoro fatto in casa e formaggio, non resisto! Divoro tutto in meno di un minuto: è un record! Hey, Caithlin. Mi passi l'acqua? mi chiede la mia vicina di posto, nonché mia amica. Prendo la bottiglia piena fino all'orlo d'acqua liscia e la poso accanto al suo bicchiere. Me la porge appena ha finito di servirsi e, con mia grande sorpresa, la bottiglia è diventata gelida. Devo smetterla di fantasticare, da quando ho fatto qual maledetto sogno, non faccio che pensare che possa accadere tutto.

Guardo ancora l'orologio, sono le dieci esatte. La cena è stata pazzesca, la madre di Georgia è una cuoca provetta. Non riesco a capire come Georgia riesca a vivere qui senza venerare la madre. Ragazze, ora dritte a letto o domani vi perderete ore preziose di divertimento mi sorprende il fatto che una madre sia così buona da pensare al nostro divertimento.

Guardo Georgia, che sta infilando il pigiama Che ne dici se, prima di dormire, facciamo due chiacchiere?

Certamente, basta che durino poco dato che sto morendo di sonno fa lei, sbadigliando. La solita pigrona, però devo ammettere che con i capelli sciolti è davvero carina. Certo, non avrei mai il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce. Lei non è l' unica che si vergogna di dire le cose.

Guardo sulla scrivania e vedo il bracciale azzurro che indossa di solito luccicare come le stelle: lentamente ma con una luminosità accecante. La sua luce illumina tutta la stanza, ho paura che sua madre venga a controllare e se lo facesse sarebbe la fine. Incrocio lo sguardo della mia amica e vedo la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. Ascolta Caithlin. Avrai un sacco di domande da farmi ma falle più tardi, ora dobbiamo scappare. So che sei spaventata e sorpresa ma ne parleremo dopo. Non ho altra scelta che portarti con me Cosa sta dicendo? Come fa a sapere che le avrei fatto un sacco di domande? Quella ragazza mi conosce troppo bene e la capisco, visti i sette anni che ci conosciamo. Perché la giornata è piena di enigmi?!

Si avvicina al gioiello azzurro e pieno di ciondoli e lo prende in mano, pronuncia una serie di parole indecifrabili scaraventandolo al suolo. Vedo l'indescrivibile: un enorme portale si apre nel bel mezzo della stanza ed è ancora più luminoso del bracciale! Rimango incantata da quello strano e meraviglioso spettacolo. Non riesco ancora a credere che mi abbia tenuto nascosto tutto questo per così tanto tempo. Ai piedi del portale compare un cumulo di neve, spero che con lui svanisca anche quella. Di sicuro mi deve delle spiegazioni. Non riesco a trattenere la curiosità Cosa accidenti è questo?! Perché non mi hai mai detto nulla?. Sorride e sussurra Non hai detto che odiavi Frozen? Bene, ora ti ricrederai. Ti dico solo una cosa: sta' attenta, ti prego "Sta' attenta, ti prego": le stesse parole che ho sentito nel sogno, che significa? E soprattutto che centra Frozen con tutto questo?! Mi scoppia la testa. Ora è meglio se andiamo, il dovere mi chiama dice mentre mi prende per mano e salta in quel vortice di luce azzurra. Ho una paura matta, se cadiamo chi ci salverà? Mi guardo attorno: è tutto luminoso, troppo luminoso perché riesca a vedere qualcosa. Sento la mano di Georgia stringere ancora di più la mia fino a farmi sentire un leggero dolore, dovrei preoccuparmi? Dove stiamo andando? E soprattutto perché?


End file.
